


In the Next Room

by serohtonin



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson absolutely despises his noisy next-door neighbor Kurt Hummel, even if he is ridiculously hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Next Room

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. Based on [this](http://klainetinybang.livejournal.com/1083.html?thread=2875#t2875) prompt. Title taken from the Neon Trees [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Q7HO7ZHOvw) of the same name.

Kurt Hummel had become the bane of his existence.

Blaine Anderson was absolutely sure of that fact, as he had to share a wall with the man. He had only been in his new place for a month, but he could barely make any progress on his songwriting because while Blaine would be trying to find the right chord for a song he was working on, all he could hear was:

_“Oh, ohhh, oh, Sebastian! Oh my God, right there! Holy shit!”_

If Blaine were less polite, he’d knock on Kurt’s door that instant and curse him out.

Instead, he cursed him from his tiny apartment. “Shut the hell up,” he sighs loudly.

What he doesn’t expect is a response.

 _“You’re just jealous you didn’t have a really good orgasm!”_ a voice shouts back.

Despite not being a virgin, Blaine blushes. Kurt’s comment adds insult to injury; he’s probably right. Blaine’s felt kind of lonely since moving to New York to pursue his dreams (and get away from his parents). He knows he could probably turn on the charm enough to get a guy, especially now that he’s in a city _full_ of eligible bachelors, but he doesn’t want just a quick fuck in the bathroom of a club. He wants something more, and he doesn’t know where to find that.

Dejected, he gives up on his music for the night and collapses onto his bed. He also has to wake up for his day job, teaching music at a public school, but it’s not even twenty minutes later, Blaine hears another voice moaning and cursing.

“This is going to be a looong night,” he mutters.

Plagued with insomnia, he thinks of the last month and how he met his neighbor.

\----

_Blaine’s hauling two heavy suitcases through the front door of his new apartment building, exhausted but still amazed by the sheer size of this place. When he reaches the elevator, he spots two men, about his age, waiting next to him._

_“Hi,” Blaine greets enthusiastically._

_It seems they’re too wrapped up in each other to even notice him. The taller one, with sandy brown hair and a very lean physique, is whispering to the other, who’s also sort of skinny, but paler and more graceful-looking than his companion, and with piercing blue eyes._

_The one being whispered to, now giggling and blushing, glances over at Blaine, quickly appraises him. “Hello,” he replies icily._

_“My name’s Blaine. I’m new to the building. I just moved in. Well, I am moving in, right now, actually.”_

_“Good for you,” the blue-eyed man answers sarcastically._

_The elevator slides open, the lanky one pressed against the other’s back, eyeing Blaine warily. He kind of reminds Blaine of a giraffe, but with the predatory gaze of a lion._

_“So, what are your names?”_

_The shorter one, who Blaine realizes is impeccably dressed in black skinny jeans, black and white boots, and a form-fitting crimson sweater that reveals his beautiful collarbones, speaks first._

_“Kurt. Ah,” he pauses when the other one starts kissing his neck, “Kurt Hummel. Seb, stoppp it,” he whines. “This is my- this is Sebastian.”_

_“That’s not what you were saying earlier,” he purrs, one hand not-so-subtly sliding up Kurt’s shirt and the other around Kurt’s hip, “when we were dancing and-”_

_“Save it for a few seconds, okay? I’m trying to carry on a conversation. At least wait ‘til we’re in my apartment.”_

_“So,” Blaine surmises, “you live here?”_

_“Yeah, he, um,” Kurt licks his lips while Sebastian continues sucking on his neck, “he crashes here occasionally.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, except it’s kind of not, given the circumstances,” Kurt clears his throat, gesturing behind him with a tilt of his head._

_“What he means is, we’re busy and we’d like to get each other off. You are sooo getting in the way right now, unless you want to join us.”_

_Blaine looks Kurt up and down, his angled but somehow soft jaw, his wet, pink lips, his long legs, and he briefly wonders how those last two body parts would look like wrapped around him. Then he swallows, feeling uneasy when he glances back to Sebastian, devilish grin on his face as the hand on Kurt’s hip starts to trail into his pants._

_“Um, no thanks. I really should finish unpacking,” Blaine responds hastily, just as the elevator doors open._

_“Your loss,” Sebastian snarks, still attached to Kurt when they exit to Kurt’s place._

_They get off on the same floor, he notices, Kurt’s door only a few feet away from Blaine’s._

_That was the first night he heard Kurt Hummel screaming in pleasure._

\----

Almost every night since then, he had heard Kurt’s moaning and screaming, making it nearly impossible to get anything accomplished in his tiny apartment. 

Like right now, Blaine was lying there, the orgasmic noises resuming, so he decided to do laundry.

He grabs his basket filled with dirty clothes and treks downstairs to the laundry facilities.

Once he’s down there, he’s interrupted yet again that night, by a female voice this time. “You know you have to separate the whites from the colors, right? Because I learned that the hard way the first time I washed my own clothes. My dads always did it for me when I was growing up.”

Blaine turns to see a petite brunette sidling up to him.

“Hi. I’m Rachel Berry. Maybe you’ve seen me in the off-off Broadway play _Secrets./ _It’s by this up-and-coming playwright who’s totally going to take the theater world by storm, much like me, and-”__

“Um, I haven’t really explored the city too much. I’ve only been here a month and I can’t afford to do a lot. I barely have time, or money. My name’s Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

He extends his hand and Rachel takes it, shaking firmly. “Pleased to meet you, Blaine Anderson.”

“So, what floor do you live on?”

“The fourth, one floor below you. Apartment 425.”

“How do you know that that’s where I live?”

“Your name’s on the mail cubby right above mine, and you live next door to my best friend, Kurt.”

“You know Kurt?”

“Yeah, we’ve known each other forever, since high school.”

“Wow, really? And you live in the same building? That’s really cool.”

“Yeah, I wanted to room with him, but we agreed we needed our space. Well, he did, actually but he can afford the place on his own, so I moved in downstairs. It was a lovely compromise, really.”

“Okay, anyway, I can’t sleep so I came here. I needed to do laundry desperately.” A few moments of silence pass as Blaine throws his colored clothes in the wash. “Do you know anything about that guy he brings around?”

“Which one?”

 _There’s more than one?_ Blaine thinks. “Kinda tall, skinny. His name’s Sebastian.”

“Oh, him. They’ve been on and off for a while. He’s a model. He’s been in a lot of the shows for the fashion house Kurt works at.”

 _So that’s why Kurt’s always walking in and out with reams of fabric. And why Sebastian is such an asshole._ “Oh, well, they’re on again. So on. Like, four-times-a-night on.”

“Seriously? He hasn’t told me that!”

“You haven’t seen them together, or heard them? Because I sure have.”

“Oh, honey. I’ve been so busy, what with the show and all my auditions. We haven’t spoken in a few days, but still, how could he not tell me? I feel your pain, though. We shared an apartment for a little while during college and he is _such_ a screamer!”

“Oh my God, I know! It’s ridiculous!”

“We should have lunch one day. You can catch me up on what’s going on with Kurt, and I can tell you all about my potential new career-defining role. I haven’t gotten the job, but I’m almost sure that it’s the one.”

“Um, okay, and thanks for the laundry advice.” He already knows how to separate his clothes, but he figures it can't hurt to be polite. Plus, she's kind of nice, if not a little pushy and self-centered. Blaine needs more friends, though, and beggars can’t be choosers. 

She could also tell him more about the mysterious Kurt Hummel.

\----

A few days later, Blaine gets onto the elevator, home from work, as Kurt rushes in, two huge rolls of shiny fabric, maybe silk, in one arm, and a sketchbook and cup of coffee in the other.

“Excuse me! Excuse me! Can you hold that for me, please?” Kurt shouts.

Blaine presses and hold the “door open” button, as he would have for almost anyone. “Rough day?”

“Like you would not _believe._ My boss wouldn’t stop bitching at me the entire day. First I had to fit the models-”

“Sounds like a tough job,” Blaine interrupts incredulously. 

“Let me finish,” Kurt scoffs. “Models are ridiculous. They are just as bitchy as my boss, if not more so, and egotistical, and rude. Luckily, I don’t have to please them.”

“I beg to differ. I share a wall with you, y’know.”

“You don’t know _anything_ about my relationship with Sebastian. That’s none of your business.”

“It is when I can hear you two all hours of the night, and I have to wake up for school the next day. Teaching apathetic students about the importance of Gregorian chants is difficult enough on a good night’s sleep. _Ohhh, ohhh, Sebastian!”_ Blaine fake-moans in imitation. “Please,” he rolls his eyes.

“Well, I’m sorry. Maybe if you went out more often and actually picked up someone, you wouldn’t be hearing that.”

“I actually have more important priorities than fashion and getting laid.”

“Clearly,” Kurt retorts. “I can tell by that outfit. You dress like someone three times your age.”

“There’s nothing wrong with choosing classic, mature pieces.” Blaine reads fashion magazines. He does. He just doesn’t like keeping up with trends, and he doubts that Kurt will ever understand his preference for timeless items, like white button-down dress shirts, black pants, or khakis.

“Sweater vests and bow ties? What era are you from? And don’t even get me started on khakis.”

“What’s wrong with khakis?”

“Well, first of all, Mr. Anderson, they are so ‘90s and generic, and they don’t work with your skin tone at all.”

“I know how to dress. I don’t have to defend myself to you.”

“And I don’t have to defend myself to you, either, so, I guess we’re even. It wouldn’t kill you to ignore me, or to loosen your buttons once in a while.”

“The walls are thin, Kurt. Maybe if you had hobbies other than Sebastian, and whoever else you’re doing, other people would be able to enjoy their free time and maybe get some sleep at night.”

“Well, if other people weren’t holed up in their apartments twenty-four-seven, they wouldn’t be complaining.”

Blaine tries for a snappy comeback, but before he can think of one, the doors open to their floor.

As he puts the key in his door, he realizes that Kurt might be right.

\----

The next day, he knocks on Rachel’s door, intent to take her up on her lunch offer.

“Oh, hello, Blaine,” she answers, smile plastered on her face. “How are you?”

“Pretty good. I was wondering if you’d still like to go to lunch with me.”

“Sure. I don’t have to be at the theater for a few hours or so. I would love that.”

“Great. So, um, where do you want to go?”

“We can go to this great little place a block from here. They have an amazing selection of salads and pasta. I’m a vegan, by the way, which is really important to me. Come in, sit for a little while. I need to go touch myself up.”

He enters her apartment and sits on her couch, watching her retreat to the bathroom. “You look fine the way you are,” he calls.

“That’s really sweet of you, but I disagree. My hair is such a mess, and these are not the right shoes at all.”

Her hair doesn’t look much different when she returns, scrambling around the room for different shoes. She straps on a simple, open-toed heel and runs back to the bathroom. “Oh, I forgot something.”

Blaine looks around the apartment briefly. Every surface seems to sparkle as if someone threw glitter everywhere, and he notices a huge portrait of Miss Berry, with a plastered-on smile, hanging up on the wall.

Rachel steps back out, noticing Blaine’s gaze on her picture. “Oh, my dads got that commissioned for me when I was a teenager. It’ll be worth a lot someday when I become really famous and autograph it. That should be any day now, by the way.”

When he stands up next to her, he detects a strong floral scent. It reminds him of his mother, jasmine and rose, he thinks. It would smell nice if it weren’t so intense. “Let’s go,” Rachel smiles.

Blaine nods. “So, two dads?” 

“Yeah, they had me via a surrogate who went through a rigorous screening process. She’s also really talented, so performing is in my blood, you might even say. I think my dads planned it that way. I hope you’re okay with that,” she rambles as they make their way out of the building.

“Oh, yeah. That’s totally fine with me,” he remarks casually once they’re strolling down the street. “I hope to have kids one day myself, though I’m not quite sure how I want to do it yet.”

“How you want to do it?” Rachel looks at him quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I can’t exactly do it the old-fashioned way, seeing as I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Her tone hints at disappointment. “Working in the theater industry, I’m well-acquainted with a lot of gay men, and obviously, I have two gay dads.”

“So you’ve said. ” Blaine tilts his head in consideration at Rachel, who looks like she might burst out crying. “Oh, did you think this was, like, a date or something? I’m so sorry.”

She shakes her head and wears the same smile as in her portrait. “It’s alright. We can be best friends now. We turn left here.”

Blaine’s eyes narrow. “I thought Kurt was your best friend.”

“Here’s the place. I can have more than one best friend.”

He opens the door to let Rachel in. “Even if those two best friends hate each other?”

“What a gentleman. Anyone would be lucky to have you. How could you hate him?”

“All he talks about is fashion, when he’s not getting off at the hands of _Sebastian.”_

“You can sit anywhere,” the hostess declares.

Blaine blushes when he realizes she overheard his last comment.

They take their seats in a booth near a window and Rachel starts singing, “Someone has a cruuuush. Is it Sebastian or Kurt?”

“Neither. Not if they were the last men on Earth.”

“Lies, Blaine Anderson. You’ve mentioned Kurt both times we’ve spoke, and his boyfriend Sebastian.”

“Well, I despise both of them, and Kurt is a common denominator between us now.”

“You’re jealous, either that you’re not getting any in general, or that you’re not getting any from either of them. By any, I mean sex.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Blaine thinks back to the first night he saw Kurt, and imagined how he might look in various sexual positions, “but you’re totally wrong, Rachel,” he lies.

“I can read people. I’m never wrong. That’s what makes me such a terrific actress.”

“You thought that this was a date.”

“That was an anomaly. I’m usually correct. It’s Kurt, isn’t it?” She appraises Blaine’s appearance, eerily like Kurt did that first night. “I could see it. You two would totally work together.”

“I’m not into him; let it go.”

“Rachel Berry does not let things go.”

“You don’t even know me. Even if I did, he has a boyfriend, whom he seems very happy with.”

“He doesn’t love him. They’re not even exclusive.”

“What? I told you, I’m not interested in him, Rachel.”

“I don’t believe you.”

\----

Maybe Rachel’s right, though, because later that night, Blaine’s in front of his keyboard, no new melodies coming to his mind. He can’t even think clearly due to the sounds resonating through his wall.

Blaine can tell that it’s Kurt solely from his moans. He should probably be concerned by that, but instead he wonders what Kurt is doing to cause them. Is he alone or with Sebastian, or with someone else perhaps? Is he naked? He must be.

“Oh, shit.”

Blaine starts picturing Kurt completely nude, pale limbs sprawled out across the bed. Kurt’s hands spread across the planes of his own chest; they glide down over his stomach as Blaine reaches under his shirt and listens more intently to the noises that the actual Kurt is making.

Blaine’s hand dips into his boxers, breathing hard when the Kurt in Blaine’s mind wraps a hand around his own cock. Suddenly, Blaine imagines himself hovering over Kurt, his hand joining the one on Kurt’s dick. Blaine searches through his nightstand drawer for a bottle of lube and finds it, quickly pushing his pants down as Kurt’s moans get louder. He squeezes some onto his hand and tightly grips his cock, doing the same to imaginary Kurt. Blaine fantasizes about Kurt’s spine curving, neck stretched out in ecstasy, and he wants to mark it, wants to bite and suck at a taut collarbone, continuing until he reaches that perfect jaw.

“Oh, oh fuck.” Blaine’s thumb swipes at the head of his leaking cock. With a few more strokes and another twist of his wrist, he’s coming all over his sheets. Kurt’s still moaning on the other side of the wall, Blaine’s over-sensitive cock jerking even after he’s finished.

“I am so screwed.”

\----

A couple of days later, Blaine runs into Kurt on the elevator yet again.

Kurt’s the first to break the silence. “I heard you made friends with Rachel.”

“What a surprise, you’re a gossip, too. She thought we were going on a date,” Blaine chuckles, “which was awkward, but hilarious ’cause I am so, so gay.”

“Really now?”

“Uh, yes. Why can’t you two just talk to each other instead of doing this?”

“We do.” Kurt crosses his arms and taps his foot anxiously as he glares over at Blaine. “I was simply trying to make conversation but if you’re going to be a bitch-”

 _“I’m_ a bitch? Seriously? It was an honest question. You’re the one who was practically humping his boyfriend in the middle of the lobby when I was nicely attempting to introduce myself.”

“I returned the introduction, if you can recall, and first of all, he’s not really my boyfriend. Secondly, I was not ‘humping’ him, and third, you’ve been mocking my career choice with your words and your style, so, yes, _you’re_ the bitch. Have a civil chat with me before you start judging me, okay?”

“God, you are _such_ a hypocrite.”

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Blaine Anderson.”

“Or what? You’ll cut me with your vicious, catty words?”

He approaches Blaine, backing him up against the elevator. “Have you forgotten how thin the walls are? I heard you the other night.”

Blaine gulps.

“I can hear everything, just as much you can.”

“I don’t like you, y’know,” Blaine blurts out. Kurt’s so close that Blaine can see the faint freckles on his cheeks, and how his eye color is a fascinating swirl of blue and green, like the marbles Blaine’s grandmother gave him as a child.

“Oh, really? I don’t like you either.”

“Fine.”

_“Fine.”_

They stare each other down, neither one moving an inch save for breathing. Kurt has this fiery look in his eye, as if his icy exterior is melting away, and being replaced by something Blaine can’t quite figure out. Could it be... _lust?_ He watches Kurt’s tongue dart out between his lips. “So, now that we’re clear on that-”

Before Blaine can even finish his sentence, however, Kurt’s lips are on his. They’re soft and they taste like some sort of coffee drink, mocha maybe, Blaine guesses, because the flavor is sweet and delicious. Blaine’s hands splay out across the small of Kurt’s back, pushing him closer so their bodies slot against each other. 

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s jaw, grazing against the light stubble. He pulls away slightly, letting out a soft moan, not unlike the other night. Blaine arches into him, chasing Kurt’s mouth.

Kurt blushes. “Um, I was just testing a theory. Yeah, I _definitely_ don’t like you.”

Still in a daze, Blaine replies, “Why did we stop kissing? You have nice lips and you taste good.”

“Did you not hear what I said?”

“Well, you kissed me, so, that makes you a liar. It sounded like you liked it. I’m just saying.” Blaine grins.

“Don’t ‘just say’ anything. The theory needs more testing, okay?”

“Okay. I agree.” Blaine dives in for another kiss, which Kurt is apparently unopposed to, because he doesn’t resist, only grips the back of Blaine’s neck. Blaine dares to slip his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and finds Kurt nimbly untucking his dress shirt. Blaine then flips them so Kurt is pressed against the wall. “For someone who doesn’t like me, you’re sure in a rush to get my clothes off.”

“Shut up. I only like you when you’re not talking.”

They kiss again, this time more roughly, Kurt’s blunt nails digging into back of Blaine’s scalp. Then Blaine breaks away to suck at Kurt’s neck. 

“Mmmm, ahhh, Blaiiine,” he breathes, his voice kicking a little higher on the last syllable. 

In that instant, Blaine decides he’ll do anything to hear Kurt utter his name like that. “Yeah?”

He pushes Blaine away when the elevator doors click open. “Let’s never speak of this again.”

With that, Kurt rushes off to his apartment.

 _“What?”_ Blaine calls after him. “You have got to be kidding me!”

Blaine hurries out before the elevator doors close again, racing over to Kurt’s door. He raps on it loudly. “We’re not talking about this,” he hears Kurt respond to his knocks.

“Just answer the door, Kurt. Please.”

Kurt opens the door, looking impatient. “What do you want? I told you I don’t like you.”

“I don’t like you right back.” Blaine knows he’s lying, and maybe that Kurt is, too, but it feels like a reflex at this point.

“So, why are you here? Go jerk off in your own apartment or something.”

“You- you kiss me with no explanation, and I kiss you right back, and you expect me to just let it go?”

“Um, kind of. Yes.”

“Well, I can’t.” Blaine storms into Kurt’s apartment and pushes him against the wall, kissing him again. Kurt doesn’t react at all for a few seconds, but then he slips a hand under Blaine’s shirt, running his hands along the soft muscle of Blaine’s abs.

“Maybe I can’t either. Take off your shirt before I change my mind.” Instead of giving Blaine a chance to do so, he makes quick work of the buttons and throws Blaine’s shirt off his shoulders. “Wow.”

Blaine licks Kurt’s neck and nibbles at the spot behind his ear, garnering a moan from Kurt. “Like what you see?”

“Don’t push it, Anderson.” Kurt pulls him in for a kiss, biting Blaine’s lower lip, and pinning him to the wall, effectively switching their positions. “That’s better.” 

“Should’ve known you were a, ahhh, a top,” Blaine mutters as Kurt kisses down his chest.

“What did I say about talking?” Kurt admonishes, nearly on his knees, “but, usually, yes, I am.” He unbuckles Blaine’s belt, and slinks back up his body.

“Um, I’m feeling a little exposed here.” Blaine’s half-hard by now, and while having this man flush against him is pretty fantastic, he’s _dying_ for Kurt to touch him, or to at least see him, too. Preferably both. Yeah, both would be nice.

“That’s good.” That bastard is smirking now, _smirking._ He unzips Blaine’s pants, and reaches inside to pull his cock out of his briefs. “Exposed is, um, good.”

But then Kurt’s hand is gone, instead dancing up Blaine’s torso, then disappearing to get rid of his own sweater and undershirt.

Blaine’s eyes widen at the display of Kurt’s skin, way better than anything his imagination could have dreamed up. Kurt’s lean, but toned, and smooth, a delectable contrast to the hard lines of his stomach muscles. Blaine remembers how he wanted to mark Kurt’s neck in his fantasy; now, he wants to mark every part of him that he can see.

Kurt’s cheeks turn pink and he looks away for a brief second, noticing Blaine’s hungry stare, but then he returns to himself. “Are you going to take off your pants, or do I have to do everything?”

“Sorry,” Blaine clears his throat, stepping out of his pants, “you just look so...beautiful,” he settles on.

“No need for flattery, Anderson. I’m already planning on fucking you.” 

Blaine never thought he’d be attracted to such forwardness, but he’s overcome with a need to kiss him then, so he does, tongue licking inside Kurt’s mouth. Making out with him feels even better now that they’re nearly skin-to-skin and Kurt’s hardness is pressing into his thigh. “Bedroom?”

“Follow me,” Kurt commands, his voice lower than Blaine has ever heard before, stirring Blaine’s cock to full attention. He’s discovering a lot of new qualities about Kurt, qualities that surprisingly, he actually likes.

Kurt turns on his heel, but somehow still stays close to Blaine, ass crack teasing Blaine’s erection, even through their clothes.

“You need,” Blaine kisses his shoulder, “you need to remove some more clothing. Please.”

They finally arrive at their destination, Kurt pulling away to disrobe, and, _whoa-_

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” Blaine exclaims.

“Yeah, they’re too much of a hassle with these jeans.” He turns to face him. “You’d think you would have noticed that at this point.”

Blaine hurriedly slips off his own underwear, taking Kurt’s ass cheeks in both his hands. Kurt moans into his mouth before Blaine cuts him off with yet another kiss. “Shall we?” Blaine manages.

“We shall,” Kurt whispers. He grabs one of Blaine’s hands and takes it in his, leading him over to the bed. “How do you wanna-”

“Don’t care.” Blaine lies on his back. “Want you inside me.”

Kurt gulps, examining Blaine’s features, from his olive-toned skin, dusted with dark hair, to his strong thigh muscles and thick, aching cock. “Turn around.”

Blaine flips over, lying on his stomach.

“Prop yourself up on your elbows.” Kurt stretches over him to get his bottle of lube.

Blaine lifts up onto his elbows and spreads his legs a little. Kurt squeezes some liquid on his fingers, pressing a digit into Blaine.

“Ahh, yess,” Blaine cries.

“How long has it been?” Kurt asks, voice low in Blaine’s ear as he keeps pushing in and out.

“Too long,” Blaine finds himself answering honestly, already at Kurt’s mercy.

“I’m not promising to be gentle, but I’ll try not to hurt you, okay?” There’s a softness to Kurt’s tone that Blaine thinks he hasn’t heard until now, which he finds kind of adorable.

“Okay, whatever,” Blaine winces when a second finger enters him without warning, “whatever’s alright with you. Can you _please_ touch me?” he begs.

“I am touching you.” He nips at Blaine’s neck, and continues down his spine, fingers never leaving Blaine, “and now I’m kissing you.” He mouths at the small of Blaine’s back, sucking at the spot right above where his fingers are scissoring in and out of Blaine’s ass.

“I mean, uhhh, I mean, my-my dick.”

“Oh, well, since you asked nicely, maybe in a little while. First, can I- I’m going to put my mouth on you. I hope you’re clean.”

Blaine isn’t sure whether Kurt is legitimately concerned about his hygiene or is trying to be a smartass. Either way, Blaine sputters out, “Uh, uh, yeah. I’m clean, in every way.”

“Good. I didn’t expect any less from you.”

Blaine smiles because, wait, is that a compliment from Kurt Hummel? And then Blaine isn’t thinking anything else but _fuck, fuck, fuck_ when Kurt’s tongue is licking around where his fingers are still dragging and Blaine doesn’t know what possessed him to lick there when it’s probably dripping with lube, yet he doesn’t care since it feels so damn good, especially when his fingers brush that spot inside him.

“Oh, fuck. I’m so fucking ready.”

Kurt’s tongue swirls around and dips inside him for one brief, glorious second, and then it leaves. “Blaine Anderson, what a dirty mouth you have when you’re about to be fucked senseless. I am pleasantly surprised.”

Blaine wants to come back with something witty, but he can’t. He’s desperate for Kurt’s cock.

Kurt adds a third finger, body covering Blaine’s back as he rummages through his nightstand drawer again. He lets out a tiny, “Ah!” that Blaine can feel reverberate against him. Then the warmth of Kurt’s body, and his fingers, are gone and Blaine whimpers.

Blaine hears something tear open, and the flick of a cap. “C’mon, Kurt.”

“I’m here, Blaine.”

And then Kurt’s pushing inside, filling him up, until he feels as if he’s about to tear open. Kurt’s balls rub against his ass, and his long fingers curl around Blaine’s hips, close, but not close enough to where Blaine needs him. Blaine barely has time to adjust when Kurt’s pulling out and slamming back in again. Blaine’s about to touch his aching, leaking cock, but Kurt slaps his hand away.

“Let me, Blaine.” Kurt’s hand wraps around him, twisting at the head of his cock when he pulls out and approaching the base when he pushes back in. As he continues this rhythm, Kurt drapes across his back. “I was only, unghh, I was only thinking of you the other night. I was alone and thinking of you. Your voice, what you might look like and sound like when I was getting you off.”

“Fuck.” Blaine’s not sure if those are just empty words he’s saying to bring him off faster, but in any case, it’s definitely working.

“I’m not lying, I swear,” he says, as if reading Blaine’s thoughts. He thrusts more frantically now, grunting with each stroke. Kurt sucks along Blaine’s neck and keeps going until he mouths at the slight stubble on the corner of Blaine’s jaw. “Come for me, Blaine.” 

He releases soon after that with a shout, thighs shaking as Kurt still pounds into him.

“Yesss, uhhhh, Blaine,” Kurt moans, and then suddenly, he’s pulsing hot inside of Blaine, collapsing on top of him once he’s done. “Oh, shit.” He pulls out and rolls off to the side.

“What?” Blaine turns his cheek to face Kurt.

“That was really good.”

“Yeah, it was,” he grins brightly.

“Guess I owe Rachel a hundred bucks. She said I would sleep with you before the week was over.”

“What?” Blaine repeats, confused, and a little offended that other people were discussing his sex life.

“Oh, I told her I wouldn’t, even if you were the last man on Earth.”

Blaine starts laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me, Anderson.”

“It’s just,” Blaine keeps laughing, “I said almost exactly the same thing, and we did, so it’s kinda funny.”

Kurt’s look of annoyance softens to what Blaine thinks might be fondness. “Yeah, I guess it is. In the vein of being honest, and you know how thin the walls are,” Kurt’s voice gets quieter as he turns on his side toward Blaine, “I can hear you playing sometimes. I kind of like it, I guess.”

Blaine stops laughing, sliding closer to Kurt. “Oh, something you like about me?” he teases.

“Maybe. Maybe I like you more than I thought.”

“Well, maybe I like you more than I thought, too. It really wasn’t fair of me to judge you based on a couple of conversations.” Blaine doesn’t know the appropriate behavior after having sex with someone he thought he hated, but he chances running his fingers along Kurt’s side.

Kurt hums in response. “Mmm, yeah. Do you, wanna, maybe, get to know me better?”

“Kurt Hummel, are you asking me out? What about Seb-?”

Kurt presses a finger to Blaine’s lips to shut him up. “Yes, I’m totally asking you out and you ruined the moment. I’m done with him, which has nothing to do with you, by the way.”

Blaine speaks again when Kurt’s finger slips away. “Okay, I needed to be clear, that’s all. So, um, isn’t this a little, I don’t know, backwards? We just had sex, and now you’re asking me on a date?”

“Not really. You still don’t really know me.”

“I know what you look like naked.” Blaine’s eyes roam across Kurt’s body.

That familiar blush returns to Kurt’s cheeks, but now Blaine notices how it spreads down his neck and chest. “True, but you don’t know _me_ yet.”

“No, but I’d like to. To officially answer your question, I would love to go on a date with you, Kurt Hummel.”

“Oh, really? Is that so?” “It’s so. Is it alright if I kiss you now?”

“Yeah.”

Blaine pushes Kurt’s chest so that the other man is flat on his back. As their mouths meet, Blaine climbs on top of him and starts to grind. “Are you-Do you wanna go again, Kurt?” 

“Don’t you have more important things to do than getting laid?”

“Ha,” he kisses Kurt’s jaw, “ha,” beneath his ear, “ha,” his neck. “My words come back to haunt me. For the record, I do care about fashion,” his lips brush against Kurt’s sternum, “and getting laid,” they drag down the middle of Kurt’s chest until he’s nosing at the thicket of hair at the base of Kurt’s cock.

“We’ll,” Kurt’s breath hitches when Blaine sucks one ball into his mouth, “we’ll talk about the former later. As for the latter...” 

\----

From then on, Blaine curses Kurt Hummel for a much more satisfying reason, and he has no problem with the thin walls, until Blaine moves into Kurt’s place.

Kurt’s on top of Blaine, fucking him hard and fast, when a male voice interrupts them, yelling from Blaine’s former apartment.

_“Hey, could you quiet down over there?”_

Blaine giggles into Kurt’s bare chest.

Kurt laughs, too, but then screams back, “You’re just jealous that you aren’t getting any!”

“You’re probably right,” Blaine murmurs, kissing up Kurt’s neck. “You were right when I was on the other side of that wall. Now, shall we?”

“We shall.” Kurt grins and returns to unapologetically thrusting in and out of Blaine, not caring how loud their combined moans are.

Some things never change.


End file.
